Malenky Nan
by Sea Salt Sparrow
Summary: Anna wanted to be everything that Alex was, to do everything he did. However there was only one problem with Deltoid being being her Uncle and legal guardian....
1. Amateur

Little Miss Anemone: After reading A Clockwork Orange for the fourth time and watching the movie for the sixth time, this little story popped into my head. I hope you will enjoy it as much as I've enjoyed writing it. Reviews are of course welcomed as well as **constructive **criticism.

*/~/*

There was he, that was Alex, already a Malchick getting close to being of age, goolying in nuking London's nochy all oddy knocky. He had forsaken the annoyance of his droogs on this nochy at the Korova Moloko Bar as he was peculiarly not in the mood of the old Ultra Ultra-violence or giving a devotchka the old in-out, in-out all savage like. The millicents were not out on this particular foggy nochy as if they knew that Odin of the most deadly prestoopnik was not out for krovvy this nochy. Dressed in the height of fashion of that raz, his bowler on his fair gulliver and he clothed in white, Alex whistled softly to himself the glorious Ninth as he trudged down the dark alley. As he goolied however, found him being lulled by sladky music, Ludwig Van's own Ode to Joy being fillied on a piano.

"How ironic," He thought to himself as a smirk had started to crawl across his young face. He knew well where this soft piano music came from. It wasn't long before he found himself outside an apartment building not much bigger than his own with most of the oknos dimmed out but a select few. But his blue glazzies knew instantly where to go, the fourth floor okno, open and dimly lit.

He chuckled softly to himself as he climbed the fire escape shvatty some care as it was both old and rusted. The moon emitted its silver light however and he was able to make his way up with like relative ease, his lean plott slipping silently into the warm apartment.

The pianist had her back to the okno, Alex being unnoticed as he enjoyed her tune. She was a lomtick amateur, but she did Ludwig Van with like some pride. Her voloss was of a bugatty chocolate brown, short reaching just past her shiyah, and shaggy but flattering all the same. Although the only light was from a few candles on top of the piano and lamp on the nearby coffee table illuminated her pale skin. She was scantily clad in nothing but a dva of soft pink neezhnies and a black tee-shirt which unfortunately hid the gentle contours of her plott.

The intruder dared not to interrupt her gentle fillying until she had tolchocked the final note and Alex clapped guffing. The devotchka let out a malenky yelp falling to the floor as Alex quieted her putting his finger to his own goobers.

"Well, well, well, welly, well, do my ookos deceive me or is my Nan finally playing as if her rookers aren't smashed?" There had been no vred but when the ptitsa rose up on her nogas her fierce emerald green glazzies gave the impression as if she wanted to take a lomtick of Alex's gulliver.

"Cut it Little Alex." She spat knowing that the curve of her rear was giving the intruder quite a show. "You come all this way to be asarky bratchny about my playing?" Alex was amused by her anger as he normally was by his victims' tempers. She shook her head, the smile still widespread on her face.

"Little Alex," She repeated gathering her sheet music walking past Alex as if he were no more than a dook. "First off it's my flat and it's Anna, not 'Nan'."

"You sound like my P.R. officer when you call me that." He chumbled watching as Anna's shirt rose over her rear when she reached up to shelve her music. She hardly reached to his throat as it were and she was less than a year younger than him. Anna couldn't help but laugh at the fact that she had one thing to poke at the prestoopnik in her living room. After running her fingers through her damp vanilla scented voloss her hands hung loosely from her hips, she knew well what she was doing, oh and how she enjoyed every moment of it torturing the wild malchick. She was untouchable, forbidden fruit and it drove malenky or "little" Alex mad.

"Oh, my little sister, you think wrong of me. The affection I bear for your Uncle rivals the own I carry for my own Pee and Em." He answered, his blue glazzies near glowing in the dark, but Anna's own bottle green orbs were in no ways less than zammechat. "But I came to viddy you, my ptitsa."

"O, my malenky Alex, it is impossible for you to just viddy a devotchka, yes?" She taunted bringing her small rooker to her pink rot feigning a yawn. "To filly around with your P.R.'s niece, even to give her the in-out in-out is off limits to even you for now, isn't it? Would be great talk for skolliwoll even if you hardly go now." Anna smirked shaking her head.

It wasn't like she could blame him; she would be skipping all the time as well if her uncle weren't Deltoid and her legal guardian. Alex only stood all dook like not saying a word. Even though he could easily overpower the all too willing sharp, and give it to her real savage, committing any Ultra-Violence on his P.R.'s dorogoy little niece was not a good idea, even with the Milk-Plus he knew that. He didn't know why he bothered with the devotchka whether it was her piano playing or the simple fact that he couldn't touch her; there was something about Anna that he found appealing that he couldn't quite put his finger on. She never wore the neon wigs that were at the height of fashion and unfortunately never dressed as promiscuous as Alex usually liked.

"You've watched me well enough now haven't you little Alex?" Her head tilted slightly, her hands hanging loosely from her hips.

A smile cracked on her litso as she let herself fall on the couch, her bare knees locking together. His cerulean glazzies glittered as he joined the petite devotchka, his own posture casual and laid back.

"Aye, I have, little sister, I have...but having just a malenky peak isn't fair now is it?" He was a lomtick surprised to hear the giggle that came from Anna as she brought her knees to her chest.

"I find it perfectly fair actually. How else would I viddy you since you hardly itty to skolliwoll? Proving to be a pain, Alex?" Alex smottied at her in some question but shook his gulliver, his goobers still pulled into a somewhat mischievous smirk.

"Not at all, dear Nan, no point in ittying anymore to sloosh to some old moodge's ramblings on some useless information I care not for."

"Oh, is that it? Are you sure it's not a pain?" She questioned, her one brow arched, "A pain in your gulliver maybe?" Alex's litso darkened as she giggled, his smirk twisting into something much more sinister. His glazzies narrowed up at her as he leaned in his plott so close to hers that he wrapped his odin rock around her bare knees.

"Sarcasm does not become you, Nan." He warned letting out a sigh. "I tell you again, my dear, I don't itty because I don't need it and if it weren't for my P.O., I would not bother to show up at all."

An iron-like silence had settled between the dva, both of their glazzies like daggers stabbing into each other. They knew this eegra all too well and that certain veshches were not to be spoken of lest Alex's wrath. But that was something that Anna liked to provoke all too much to filly by the rules. She knew that because she was Deltoid's niece she was safe from the violent crimes that Alex committed, the things which fascinated her most about him.

She would never skazat it, but she wanted to be just like him, free and independent in the way he was. Free to skip skolliwoll and stay out as late as she wanted, free to shvat out what she was feeling on anyone. Not that Deltoid wasn't dobby to her, because there was rarely anything he denied her, but because of his profession she was always expected to keep a certain image and facade of a dobby responsible devotchka that each day she hated just a malenky lomtick more.

Anna's skin burned under Alex's touch half wanting to move her noga as the other half wanted his rook to itty right up her thighs and do to her the veshches he was rumored to do to so many other devotchkas. As if he could read her rassoodock, Alex's rooks started to caress her noga, his fingers grazing over her skin sending shivers up her spine. He watched as Anna lomticked down gently on her bottom goober and the edge of his rot curved back into his gentler smirk. The molodoy cheena wasn't the only odin getting pleasure though, he loved being able to manipulate her with like just the simple stroke of his rook.

Her noga extended out zasnooting now on top of Alex's thigh, her glazzies closed feeling her cheeks flush as his skilled rook reached up further to her inner thigh abruptly withdrawing his rook when Anna let out a gentle whimper. Her glazzies snapped open as she watched Alex nearly leap away from her, his deep blue glazzies darting from side to side. Anna skorry put her legs back together sitting normally again smottovat up at the teenage malchick. Her cheeks became even pinker than before not sure what to do until Alex cleared his gorlo.

"I think that's enough for now, Nan." He simply skazzed heading back over to the okno not even bothering to smot back at the confused female. Anna's rot dropped a lomtick as she got up and reached out to touch Alex's pletcho only for him to pull away before she could lay a finger on it.

"You're leaving?" She asked unable to really comprehend what was really sloochavvy. "Now?" She didn't know what else to say or even do in this kind of situation...let alone a situation like this with Alex. He paused for a moment turning to face her, a smirk still on his handsome face.

"Of course love, only fair, like you skazzed. Would hate to ruin my favorite P.R.'s sladky malenky niece now." Alex's glazzies smottied over her, motioning Anna to smot at the piano. "Anyways, you need to keep on your practicing if you want to get off your cal fillying."

Anna scowled her cheeks pink and hot while her legs ached far more they she knew they ever could. She wanted to hit him, to release the anger that he brought on so easily and swelled like a hurricane from within her.

"It's better than what I have slooshied from you, malenky Alex, which is nothing," She shot back letting out a sigh, her rooks returning to her hips. She refused to give him more satisfaction than he already had. She was surprised to hear Alex smeck, the zvook foreign to her ookoes and even more surprised when he turned his back on her heading back to the fire escape.

"I prefer not to touch the grounds belonging to Ludwig Van." He looked to the moon briefly before glancing back down to her. "Dobby nochy, little Nan, Dobby nochy."

Just as quick as he came, Alex was gone, leaving Anna alone in the flat both alone and angry.

"Stupid bratchny." She groaned losing her okno unable to viddy Alex. She was sure this raz to lock it, however, just in case he decided to make another visit. Closing the curtains, Anna groaned as she went back to her book shelf pulling out her sheet music preparing for a long nochy ahead of her.

*/~/*

Little Miss Anemone: Thank you for your time, again all types of reviews (excluding flames) are welcome. Also, the next chapter will not be in the third person but in the first from Anna's point of view.


	2. A Day Off

Little Miss Anemone: Hello, I am sorry for the hold up with this chapter. My Aunt suffered a heart attack followed by a stroke and it fell on me to take care of her, obviously leaving little time for writing. Since she is better now, you can expect more frequent updates : ]

….

It was another day at skolliwoll, droll and early in the morning minootas before the first collocoll had rang. Me being myself, I was dressed in the height of Crestwood's uniform fashion; a red plaid pleated skirt, black stockings, white collared shirt, a black camisole and a navy jacket bearing the skolliwoll symbol under my breast. I would have rather been outside in jeans than stuck in this boring prison but to keep Deltoid and consequently myself happy, I suffered. This mesto was too easy, my grades were top notch, and not that it was hard, all odin had to do was attend. My desk was placed conveniently in the back by the okno giving me a bolshy many opportunities to zone out into my own little world while I mindlessly scribbled down whatever I was thinking. Today was Friday and it was beautiful for outside making me yearn for the fresh air as my rassoodock wandered off to play.

"Annnnnnnnnnnnaaa..." I heard in my ooko making me leap in my seat causing Beryl to nearly fall from off my desk. "God what is wrong?" She horned getting back her balance before she'd smooth out her skirt. Beryl was truly the definition of beauty, the only veshch I hated about her. She was tall and lean, with long golden luscious glory and perfect slender legs that I would gladly oobivat for. She was a goddess in human and the only odin I would find pretty enough to be with Alex. The goddess crossed her legs with the utmost grace as she perched nobly on my desk like some exotic bird. I shook my gulliver as I fell down back to reality.

"Nothing, just out of it," I explained, feeling my goobers out, "It's not even first collocoll and I already want to get out of here."

"Then why don't you just skip a day? You have near perfect attendance still don't you?"

"Yeah I do, but if I get loveted skipping and I not be sick, my uncle will oobivat me. It shvatted me forever to earn that flat and I don't want to lose it because I'm bored." Beryl rolled her violet glazzies letting out an annoyed groan. Not that I could really blame her to be honest, I did have a bit of a whiner's streak.

"Then fake it to get out of skolliwoll and come out with my droogs and me for a bit. You had fun with us last weekend, didn't you?"

"I yeckated a getaway car as you guys robbed some guy's domy and the owner pulled out a gun." A smile crept upon my litso as I was taken back to only 3 days ago and I am cheested over in memories of my adrenalin pulsing and my heart beating.

"You lub the old Ultra-Violence, admit it, sister." An ethereal smile grew on her litso as my own goobers curved into a smirk. I did love it, the thrill and the power trip of shvatty what you want ittied you wanted. The satisfaction of instant results that you didn't have to pay for, that is what I wanted, but I would never admit to it.

"Nope," I smiled, shvatty a glance at the clock above the door, "You better get out of here if you want to get to your class on time." She hopped off my desk only to wrap her thin arms around me from behind, my skin forming goose bumps as I felt her goobers brush against my ear. I envied every part of this devotchka and I won't lie; sometimes I would wonder what it would be like being the malchicks who got to shvat part in her…then again, that was a lot of malchicks to be.

"Come to the moloko bar after skolliwoll then," I feel her goobers pull into a grin, "It will be real horror show."

"Must I?" I let out a defeated sigh turning in her arms, smecking as her own glazzies sparkled from her victory. It wasn't that I didn't like to itty out and shvat part in their fun, they being Suri and Cora-Lynn, her droogs, but I could never get into their habit of running off with the other shaikas that came into the bar. It wasn't that they ditched me as they in fact always tried to get me to come out with them, but the appeal of hanging out with Billy Boy and his droogs was far from my idea of having a good time.

"Yes, you must," she skazatted releasing me from her arms and heading towards the door. "Meet me by my car at the end of the day. Later, love." She brosayed me a peace sign with her fingers before scampering out of the classroom. The collocoll rang not a minoota later and the room filled in with its uniformed students grumbling and groaning until Mr. Hoppe showed up to nachinat his lesson.

Shvatty a skorry glance around the room I noticed that every seat was filled; with like the exception of the odin beside me, of course, and odin guess who that belonged to. I retreated to my notes deciding to draw the trees outside instead of slooshing to my monotone teacher. I'd read on this lesson on Alexander the Great no less than 4 times with like Alex's slovoes from last nochy fillying in my gulliver. He was right; I really didn't need this repetitive babbling for anything. I had my future planned out and with all the knowledge I was going to get, so what really was the point in bothering to even itty to skolliwoll anymore? As I started to add more detail into my drawing of the courtyard, I stiffened when I slooshied a change in Mr. Hoppe's tone from bored to sarky.

"Ah, Mr. DeLarge, so nice of you to join us today." My glazzies leapt to the front of the room as my stomach plummeted down to the floor. Alex, in his skolliwoll uniform, with a grin plastered on his litso while he passed our teacher a blue tardy slip made me nearly melt right there in my desk.

"I thought so too, Sir." He replied as his grin spread, his eyes darting over to me, though I was sure to hold a cool and uncaring appearance and returned to my "notes". My skin crawled as he took his seat beside me and my breathing suddenly needed to be controlled.

"What you got there, little Sister?" Although I did not look up, I could feel him leaning towards me trying to see my notebook.

"Notes," I lied, keeping my eyes to my notebook, "You should try taking them."

"And miss out on you, Nan? I think not."

Even though I wanted to be complimented, I had to brush off whatever that was he was trying to pull knowing whatever it was, was more than likely not sincere.

"My Uncle make you come then?" My eyes finally shifted up to see his lips perfectly curved. There were many things I was, my brothers and sisters, but stupid was not one of them. I knew what Alex wanted and why he did. My uncle and guardian was his parole officer, if he were to get to me, it would get to Deltoid. I knew that if he did have any real interest in me, it was strictly physical but mutually shared. But I didn't mind though, having enjoyed his attentions greatly, and I won't lie, I liked our little perverted game of cat and mouse more than anything.

"Not today, love. Actually, came for you." Our eyes finally both met causing me to freeze. I knew I looked stupid but the urge to lean in closer and kiss him became almost so overwhelming, I almost did it. However, Mr. Hoppe saved me before I could make an even bigger fool of myself.

"Miss Morgan, Mr. DeLarge, Alexander the Great didn't conquer Egypt to be blown off by two students who don't know when to keep their mouths shut." Mr. Hoppe's litso melted as Alex and I both stared daggers at him, though we did not skazat anything. He cleared his gorlo, turning away from us and returned to the lesson though. I returned to my drawing, no longer able to smot at Alex lest I risk blushing. I began to furiously shade in the trunks of the trees for the remainder of the class, praying for the collocoll to ring as first period and lunch were the only classes I shared with like Alex, unfortunately. When the collocoll did ring 20 minootas later I would smot up only to find him gone with like the most to the zasnoot of the rabble pushing and shoving their way out the door.

"Lovely." I'd groan joining the mob as my plott would be pushed and shoved even though I was already in the back. I was too sluggish that morning to really put up much of a drat to get upstairs to my next period class up stairs and shvatted my sladky sharries raz trudging my way to the stair hall. However, nearly the very second I entered the Hall B stairway, a tight grip wrapped around my rook you viddy and my back met with like the cold tile of the shest behind the stair case. Snapped out of my lazy trance of course, my glazzies were met with like fierce predatory blue orbs staring down at me. His malenky smirk was still stretched on his litso causing a smile to appear on my own as his plott pressed closer to mine while his arms pressed the shest above my pletcho. I hated how malenky I was compared to him and how it gave him such power of my physical being.

"Let's get out of here now."Alex skazzed rather than questioned causing me to smeck quietly in case of any teachers wandering around for stray students. His glazzies on my oddy knocky would have had me still even if his plott weren't so close to mine.

"I can't just leave, Alex," I answered shaking my gulliver though every part of my being wanted to shvat off right then and there with like him. Not finding favor with like my answer, he reached out tucking a lock of my dark luscious glory behind ooko

"Come on, little Nan, You are invited." I smecked again trying to smot away, but he shvatted my litso within his rook raising it back up to his overwhelming azure gaze. My stomach dropped so low that if I had bent down I think it would have fallen out my sharries. My plott felt empty again as the desire for him to back me up even further against the shest and kiss me became so strong I started to wonder what it would be like to really kiss him. Last nochy when he had crept up my thigh is all he would really do with like me besides pinch my sharries now and then but that is beside the point. Fooling around now and then yes, but he had never kissed me once. The question of what his goobers felt like and how he rabbited when he did it was always on my rassoodock when I saw him. I didn't know if he knew what I was thinking, I never really did, but he seemed not to care even when I nodded my gulliver.

"Fine, but I will need 20 minootas and I'll meet you by the tram stop, okay?" He smirked, absolutely glowing with pride as he finally moved aside to free me of my stone and flesh prison. I wanted to slap the smug smot off his handsome litso but found my limbs to be much too heavy for such a deed. The late bell sounded finally warning us the teachers and hall monitors would soon be roaming down the hall for stragglers such as ourselves. Knowing time had become the enemy, Alex shook his head in agreement.

"20 minootas," he repeated, though again in his tone it sounded more like an order. "Don't be late." And with that we both parted in opposite directions, I ittying back down the hall I came so I could gulliver to the nurse's office. The halls were silent giving me a bit of the creeps, but I didn't spend long in them before I reached my destination. Dr. Kosh's cantora was the brilliant white of a sterile hospital room lined with chairs against the health poster decorated walls with plastic covered cots in the back of the large room for students who were truly sick.

I was in this cantora many razzes not because I was sick; unfortunately I had Bog's most blessed immune system, but because I was one of those kids that always did favors for the staff and strangely the skolliwoll's only copying machine was in the back of this office. Also, I was on Dr. Kosh's dobby side with my "sweet manner" as she'd call it, cal if you ask me, and she was the odin ittying to write my recommendation into the state hospital's training program to be a nurse's assistant. My real passion was in writing, but something had to pay the bills until my writing would actually be worth something.

I was surprised to viddy that there were already quite a few students pissing and moaning as they overacted their false illnesses, but I kept my cool with the only sign of any infirmity was my rook rubbing on my temples. When the plump Dr. Kosh skazat me from behind her desk, she quickly got up with a bolshy grin on her chubby little face. At odin raz I am sure she was drop dead beautiful, but spawning destroyed her in odin fell swoop.

"Well hello there, Miss Anna, what can I do for you today?" She asked, suddenly noticing my where my rook was. My litso distorted into a sleepy and weak mask as I let out a gentle sigh.

"I'm really not feeling all too well, ma'am. My head feels as if it is taking a beating and my stomach is not treating me well either." She reaches out feeling my forehead with her soft rook, letting out surprised groan. No doubt I was warm from my rush to get her and from my encounter with Alex.

"Oh my, you are a bit warm dear. I know your Uncle is here today having a meeting, do you want me to go get him and see if he will let you go home?" She privodeeted me to odin of the cots in the back now, this being the sure sign I was bolnoy in the glazzies of those it mattered to.

"Well…if it's not too much trouble, ma'am." The doctor laid me down before I got a chance to finish.

"Now no problem at all, Miss Anna. I may be able to catch him in the guidance office before the meeting starts anyway. Just lay yourself down and rest."

And so I obeyed like the dobby little dog they believed me to be. I could viddy it all in my rassoodock right now moment by moment; Kosh's chubby white socked ankles scampering down the hall before finding my uncle who would be quite surprised that his only family was sick. He'd put off the meeting with the guidance officers about Alex's poor attendance and follow Kosh into the room. I had this scenario down to the last second. When Deltoid entered I closed my glazzies until I felt him touch my forehead.

"Hello Uncle." I murmured trying not to zvook to over the top weak.

"Feeling under the weather are we, Anna?" His glazzies gazed over me with some sympathy and not a hint of suspicion or distrust which I was thankful for.

"No, I think I may have caught a bug or something silly. But, I was hoping I could go sleep it off at home." He paused caressing my forehead as if I were a child of his own making, and shook his gulliver making my heart privodeet in anticipation.

"I'm afraid I'm going to be here for at least another hour or so in conferences and in and out of meetings all day. Are you well enough to take the tram home?"

"Yes, I think I should be fine." I responded, making sure to keep my goloss at the appropriate level of gentle and sickness. Too much of either was risky and would easily set Deltoid's alarms off. But I was already in the clear as his worn and fagged litso reflected the guilt of not being able to shvat me home himself. My poor uncle, he was so overworked in those days that I was sure that the day he was ittying to snap was coming soon. He was a dobby man, that there is no denying, and guilty was odin of the last veshches I wanted him to feel or have on his plate for that matter.

"Really, I will be fine; I think after a good day's rest I should be as right as rain."

"Alright my girl," He gave in, pulling a few bills from his carman and tucking them in my "weak" rook. "You will be careful going home yes?" Again, back in those days, I was messel of as a dobby devotchka who never had a messel of deceit or mischief so I nodded my gulliver. And can you believe that it was as easy as laying in bed to win my freedom for the day? After my Uncle had departed I was skorry to gather my veshches, tossing them caressly in a beat up brown soomka, and leaving skolliwoll with like not a single minoota to spare. The second I opened the doors bratties and sisters I was attacked by both fresh warm air and a comforting breeze. I was skorry on my way to the bus stop not more than a minoota off skolliwoll grounds smottovat for Alex, but as usual so it seemed, he found me first.

"Late, Nan." He skazzed coming out of what must have been thin air, causing me to jump at his presence. But I skorry regained my cool and rolled my glazzies simultaneously crossing my arms as well.

"By five minootas if even that, bratty. Now, where are you shvattying me, Alex?" Alex cocked his fair brow as the bolshy proud grin returned to his litso as if he were Alexander the Great making some ground breaking conquest. I wanted to beat it off him and watch him bleed for such a smile, but I knew an "I don't care" attitude would tug at him far worse than odin of anger.

"Welly, welly, welly, welly, well. A lomtick excited are you, Nan?" He smecked as he pulled me by my hip close to his side, "Got to get changed first."

So we shvatted the tram back to the other side of town to his family's apartment and my stomach wanted to purge itself the entire ride. I was ittying into the layer of the beast and I was torn between deciding if that was a dobby veshch or not. I did my best to ignore the obscene mural on in the apartment lobby but my cheeks became rosy nonetheless. We had to climb to the actual apartment and when we got to the top I wanted to collapse but did my best to remain dignified. I was hesitant in shvatty the first step inside feeling very silly that I was afraid that he would bash me upside the gulliver once I goolied in...Then again, that was most likely a very reasonable fear. His home was nothing too special, decorated as most were in those days, but that didn't shake away the awe I felt.

"Over here little sister." He skazatted privodeeting me down odin of the halls to a locked door that he mindlessly put a combination in. and just like that, my rassoodock was intoxicated as I was in his room, Ludwig Van staring right at me with hard empty eyes.

"Not bad," I'd skazat smottovat around, "very...you." I smile a bit but he skazatted nothing while he ittied through his drawers and I shvatted a seat on his bed. Instantly I was tolchock with Alex's cool clean scent that made my toes curled in anticipation. I wanted him to come over and crush my plott with his, to feel his skin and nuke this fragrance on him. It shvatted near all my will power not to burry my litso in his podooshka but I was dobby and stayed perfect in my calm and indifferent appearance. As Alex picked out his new attire, I got up spotting a bowler shlapa on the top of his stereo before placing it on my own gulliver and admiring my appearance.

"Not bad." Alex grinned plucking it off my gulliver and returning it to its original spot.

"Not so much my style." I retorted shvatty note that the odd purple attire he picked out reminded me just of Beethoven. He skazatted nothing more as he started to change as if I weren't even there. I was quick to turn on my heel and bit down hard on my lip as I heard his school uniform drop to the floor. My toes curled and had I not better control my breathing would have been loud as hell. Slowly, I removed my school jacket and very reluctantly, my white shirt followed after and I was left in nothing but a skirt, boots, and a black camisole. I could feel every droplet of moisture press against my skin making my knees feel weak. My plott ached with like anticipation and anxiety half expecting to feel Alex's rook against my back or his breath against tickle my shiyah. If Alex were to make a move, would I oppose it…would I even have a choice in the matter?

"You can turn around now Little Sister." My stomach plummeted as both relief and disappointment cheested over me when I turned viddying him proud in his purple attire and ready to itty.

"Where are we ittying?" I asked watching him shvat my jacket and mesto it in his drawer. I wanted that to cover myself with like that jacket more than anything but hell, I couldn't have felt more vulnerable if I were nagoy. He skazzed nothing but the twisted malenky grin on his litso made my plott freeze with like excitement while I wondered what exactly Alex did on his days off.


	3. Candy

My heart didn't stop pounding the entire trolley ride so it surprised me that when I ran the entire way into the skolliwoll parking lot, the puny organ didn't explode. It wasn't hard to spot Beryl leaning on her black Austin Cambridge, sucking on a lollipop with like her long luscious glory blowing in the wind and pink sun otchkies hiding her glazzies. I waved to her catching my breath as her litso twisted at me in disappointment. I shvatted my raz catching my breath as if she was honestly bezoomny at me, she would have not bothered waiting for me.

"Oh, real nice, smot who decided to show up! You know if you were ittying to skip Ann, you could have at least brought me." Her violet glazzies peered over her otchkies at me obviously trying to read what I had done on my own day off, but my litso was blank and refused her any details.

"I wasn't vareeting on it," I replied still a lomtick breathless, "It just happened...or was pulled into it." She shrugs at me unsatisfied, but motioned her gulliver for me to get in the car none the less. We skazat nothing as she pulls out of the skolliwoll parking lot as if possessed by demons of speed as she ignored both speed limits and pitiful honks of other cars. Odin might think that Beryl did this because she was selfish or just uncaring, but that wasn't really it. She was naive in a way to others, excluding her close droogs, as she never before had to worry about anyone else but herself. All her jeezny she was catered to and spoiled due to the fact her parents had her at an old age, and like, gave her everything she ever wanted even if she didn't ask for it. With the minor exception of her ittying out nearly every nochy to crast someone, odin would skazat she was a normal devotchka who simply enjoyed jeezny with like it's sharpened moloko and candy. As we yeckated deeper into the city, we'd soon arrive at her domy, still with like no slovoes exchanged.

With like her pee and em being absent, there was no need to be secretive as we pulled out a rather large cigar box being filled with like sweets, mostly lollipops and chuddy, out from under her bed. Although it may seem strange that we would have had to been secretive about something so simple as candy in our age, the truth was these sweets were not the kind odin would kupet in child's store. This cal here was the kind that made you real sharp and ready to partake in the ultra-violence. Or, depending on what you chose, if could also give you this feeling of like real euphoria and such making you much calmer or make the old in-out in-out and any touch more enjoyable. As I reached for my rightful paid share of this malenky treasure chest, Beryl would slap my rook away with like a very sour smot on her litso.

"Talk," She ordered, her glazzies gleaming now with like curiosity.

"What are you govoreeting about?" I asked deciding to shvat the gloopy route, but she would have none of it.

"What do you think me? Gloopy? I saw you ookadeet the stairwell and Alex follow. What happened?" So I told her everything; the slovoes flowing from my rot with like the ease of a stream coming down a mountain and not missing a single detail.

*/~/*

"Not a Kubrick fan eh? Can't skazat I would want the veck making a sinny on me, but he did dobby here." Alex asked with his blue glazzies on me as I glanced at the blank screen, my own glazzies stinging as the theater's lights came back on.

"No, I liked Strangelove and Lolita, Space Odyssey just isn't for me." As Alex and I goolied out back to the real world, I could feel his disapproving glare.

"Score was rubbish on both of them." If I wanted to get into an easily 4 hour argument or end up with like a nozh in my shiyah, I would have told him that he was mistaken and that the soundtrack for both films was very horrorshow in their own way, but he was the wrong chelloveck by far to quarrel about music with like. So I kept my rot shut and followed him down the bright city street with like my gulliver held up high. I felt proud and untouchable with like Alex and somehow honored that he chose me to waste a day with like, even if it was to viddy a sinny like 2001: Space Odyssey. My glazzies drifted into the numerous oknoes down the street shvatty note of the newest fashions, now being these black dresses that I admired, and made a mental note of a few that caught my glazz.

Not that I would pay for them of course as that is what the rabbiting chellovecks did. Maybe I hoped to convince Beryl later that nochy to do a lomtick of "shopping."

_"Poor Beryl,"_ I messel to myself letting out a malenky sigh. She was stuck at skolliwoll while I was out running free, rather a role reversal. However, as much as I pitied Beryl, I enjoyed this a thousand times more. Skorry though my glazzies would fall on in the display window of a rather fancy looking jewelry store making me stop in my tracks.

I'd never been odin to gawk over the frivolous veshches other devotchkas at the raz seemed to beg their boyfriends for but this single piece brought out the inner brat so to skazat. Getting a closer look, I analyzed the art that has caught my attention and was surrounded by tacky bracelets and rings of gold and other precious jewels.

It was a silver necklace, a locket to be precise. Malenky clock like cogs were set in the front of this high polished piece with like a tiny swooping sparrow zasnooting just below the cogs, both being surrounded by engraved ivy. It hung so perfectly in the display case as I imagined myself simply goolying in, plucking it from the case, and goolying out with like the necklace swinging around my shiyah.

"I want it..." I murmured knowing I smottied silly glaring at it so close to the okno. I could viddy Alex's reflection in the okno come closer, shrugging as he saw was I was struck by, obviously unimpressed before goolying on again. I let out a groan showing my own frustration as Alex stopped, a lomtick of a smirk coming across his litso. I hated how he knew each odin of my knopkas to tolchock and did so frequently without much messel.

"Immaturity is another veshch that does not suit you Nan."

He remarked following me with like his glazzies off me as I caught up. I hated the disapproving glare his blue glazzies cast which seemed to shive much deeper than any nozh he had could, but for this I would not remain quiet. I rolled by glazzies at him shaking my gulliver and crossing my arms, annoyance clear on my litso with like a smot of somewhat surprise on his own.

"You seem to think a lot of veshches don't suit me and yet you drag me out of skolliwoll. Now, either you have a high tolerance for irritating chellovecks and you hate my uncle that much or I have something that suits me that you like." I couldn't have gotten a better smot out of him if I had taken off my cami and spit in his litso. He paused for the quickest of moments seemingly surprised that I had for lack of a better phrase "gone there."

"So what is it then bratty? What do you like about Malenky Old Nan?" Alex didn't miss a beat as his rot curved into his twisted grin and his rook dug into the top of my gulliver giving it a jerk.

"Why Nan, you usually use that pretty gulliver of yours before you open your rot." I'd jerk my gulliver back arching my brow in warning that if he touched my luscious glory again I'd oobivat him. As silly as it seemed, him feeling up my thigh the nochy before bothered me much less than his malenky bullying touches.

"Oh sladky Alex, just keep in rassoodock that I use my gulliver much more than you probably think I do."His glazzies glittered down at me with like a smot of dare I skazat it, pride. He knew I knew, and I preferred this. If my droog was ittying to attempt to pull whatever he had vareeted in his twisted malenky rassoodock, he would know I was not like the other devotchkas who had the rassoodocks of uneducated swine. We ponied each other, as much as anyone really could I suppose, and headed into odin of my favorite shops: MELODIA.

The inside MELODIA was as if the architect wasn't sure if he was designing a strip bar, train station, or an oven, skazzed "Fuck it." and just put them all together. I remember it always being a cold mesto even though there were electronics on nearly every shelf fillying verities of music just soft enough to hear the music over the main loudspeakers. We went our separate ways, he to the Classical section and I to the Alternative where I dove into the records of The Heaven Seventeen, Blue Monday, Stone Roses, and my personal favorite of The Beatles. I was lucky enough to still have enough pretty polly from my last excursion with like Beryl to kupet the 'White Album' disc and mesto and order for an upcoming New Order album. I placed the tiny disc containing the perfection that was Paul McCartney's goloss safe in between the pages of my sketch/notebook because Bog knew that if even so much of a smudge were to appear on this most precious item, I would beat in his very own gulliver. While I was finished with like my business and the entire cal I found Alex in the back of the shop with like his attentions buried in the albums of romantic composers long since dead. I was able to make my way over unnoticed until I pulled out a rather beat up used album by Bach.

"He's not to baddiwad at all, though not entirely fun in my opinion to filly." A smirk started to creep on Alex's litso as I continued pulling out Mozart next. "He would be better than Bach, if I didn't know he was such a brat in jeezny and didn't have those hardships that this odin had," I had struck gold with like this odin, "Beethoven wasn't even able to hear by the raz he made up his best rabbits. Fillying he is like fillying the very slovo of Bog and all his angels."

"Dobby answer, horrorshow indeed Nan, real horrorshow." He skazzed with like an unmistakable glow in his icy glazzies, one of pride and dare I skaz, admiration.

I felt how a dog must feel when praised by his master and getting all rubbed down on the brooko. But even I knew that I wasn't the odin who was really the dog in this raz when I govoreeted of Ludwig Van wish such flattery and knowledge of any of the romantic composers. Odin must pony that back in those days most cheenas my age were burnt out or just plain empty headed. Few to be honest has read more than a price tag let on my oddy knocky read or sloosh to anything that proved nourishing to the mozg. This has always been my assumption on why Alex govoreeted to me when he could not necessarily "mess with like me" so to skazat. I was of common age that he could govoreet to about anything he felt and I could pony most of the raz unlike his normal gruppa of droogs whom I know he ordered around more than he actually govoreeted to.

His plott was close to mine now, the top of my gulliver meeting the base of this gorlo. I don't know how it happened really as I don't remember him even leaning into kiss me. It was a blur, but I remember his steel glazzies meeting mine, his rook shvatty my rock in a firm grip, and his rot suddenly dominating mine. A strange feeling passed through me, not like lighting really but more of a fire that boiled and shocked my krovvy simultaneously. My guttiwuts were in a knot that seemed would never come undone while my senses seemed to increase 10fold. I become more aware of Alex than I ever could with like another chelloveck, his scent embedding itself both in my platties and my mozg, the roughness of his goobers overpowering mine.

Now don't get me wrong, by all accounts really Alex and I weren't strangers to each other's plotts as last nochy would divulge but this was the first raz I had ever felt this, his goobers on mine. The feeling on not being able to control what he did to me thrilled me in ways I didn't know. His kiss had violated me more than his rooks up my thighs ever could, and I reveled in it. He playfully nibbled my goobers before releasing me completely. Bog knows really how flushed I was and that my heart raced gromky enough for everyone in the shop to hear but I did my very best not to make myself smot anymore foolish...and failed quite miserably. As the prideful smirk that made me faint came across Alex's litso I simply asked;

"What raz is it?" The smirk melted away from his litso as if I had just spoken to him in some strange language.

"What was that little sister?"

"The raz bratty, I need that raz."

"2:30..." He answered shvatty a smot at his black watch which most certainly wasn't always his. I shook my gulliver skorry picking up my backpack which must have fallen on the floor when I was skvatted.

"I...I have to itty, I'm ittying to be late." I couldn't even look at him as I ookadetted MELODIA a skorry as humanly possible.

*/~/*

"You ran? Honest to Bog...you RAN? What are you, ten! Anna, no." My cheeks became so flushed that I know doubt smottied like skin of a tomato. She was right; I acted like I was a malenky devotchka who ran away after getting kissed under the playground slide or something to that effect, not the behavior I expected of myself.

"Really," She sighed running her fingers through her long golden luscious glory, "You're not baddiwad to smot at in the least lomtick, and you get along with like him. If I were you, I would have had him right there on the floor." My litso must have become nothing short of kroovy crimson as Beryl's litso began to soften and gave me her version of mercy. "Then again, I suppose I would have done the same veshch as I would hate to get all my krovvy on the floor of MELODIA too."

I shook my gulliver out of both mild disgust and annoyance. My sex life, or lack of, had become a personal quest of Beryl since I told her I never participated in what she so easily shvatted part in so freely.

"Well, I would rather make a mess on the floor of MELODIA now than when if I was 13 with like Will the English on the Duke of New York's custodian's closet." It really wasn't an insult honestly as Beryl was odin to be open and proud about this and all the moodges she had. She simply gave me a wink of her violet glazzies as we began to dress of this nochy's events.

Beryl donned a skin tight black dress (this being at the height of fashion in those days) with like a deep v plunge that exposed the top of her navel. The only veshch keeping this dress on her was her rail thin plott (caused by a combination of sharpened moloko and candy) and three silver heart shaped clasps. Under her right glazz she drew a malenky purple dragonfly and painted her goobers a soft shade of pink before pulling on a dva of thigh high silver-like suede boots.

All of my things for the nochy I kept here as if I were to itty out for violent activities, I was able to spend the nochy and we used each other for any sort of alibi we may have needed. My dress was much different than hers as was my make-up. My dress was just passed my knees the skirt being of black lace in an almost ball gown design while the bodice was form fitting and made from crushed velvet with leather straps attaching the top to the skirt. My make up was done in the Egyptian way with like a thin layer of gold plott glitter on my glazzies and cheeks. As I did not find any care in wigs, I ookadetted my poker straight luscious glory down, my boots black leather, chunky and reaching to my knee.

When we were both ready my carmans were lined with like several lollipops, though 1 was honestly enough to get any through a nochy, and the sun was starting to set. We were children and the nochy was our parent calling us out to filly and we were obedient children proud and true.

"What about Pete?" She was grinning ooko to ooko and all I could do was roll my glazzies. "You know Peeeeeeeete." She started moaning his eemyaed while I could do was smeck guiltily at her foolishness.

Oh no, no, no, no, no. Gentle Pete, I don't think so." I replied shaking my gulliver from the very suggestion.

"And why not? He's cute in that boyish sort of way and practically worships the ground you gooly on. He must be dobby at something too, he hangs around Alex."

"Oh please I've known Pete since before my Em joined Bog and all his angels. There is also a difference between droogs and wanting to jump in their pants Beryl." My droog would smeck again in her obnoxious tone whether it was of my Em's death, my rejection of having the old in-out in-out with like Pete, or the idea you didn't have to sod everything with like legs, I couldn't skazat.

When we did finally pull up to the Bar we were met with like a rather odd sight. The Korova was so full of nadsats and old ones alike that chellovecks were pouring out of the actual building and shvatty over the parking lot with like full otchkies of moloko govoreeting away and crowding the mesto very much like a bunch of walruses on a beach. We managed to park the car and find both Cora-lyn and Suri rather skorry with like them both sitting on the laps of a square litsoed malchick whose eemya escapes me, but a member of Billy Boy's gruppa, and Georgie Boy himself. The four of them sat on the hood of a burgundy Ford Anglia giggling and peeting their moloko as if they all were the very best of droogs. Skorry scanning the crowd I saw no sign of Alex, or Pete for the matter, and joined the malenky gruppa popping a cherry flavored sharpened lollipop into my rot.

Any anxiety or worry I had felt only moments away had melted away from my whole being and was now just a distant memory it seemed that could not recall if my jeezny depended on it. My skin tingled as if being caressed by a thousand of the most skillful rooks, my plott feeling weightless and free as I were under water. To really describe how a few simple suckles of this really made me felt I can only honestly skazat odin veshch; Freedom. I could do anything I wanted with like no rules or consequences. Hell if I wanted to climb to the tippy top of Big Bolshy Ben, spread my arms and fly over London, I could with like ease. I could smot anyway I want, sod anyone in my way and everything would be fine.

"Well then, I didn't expect to viddy you here, malenky devotchka." Even had I not been on the drugs the grin on my litso would have still been there at the zvook of Pete's goloss. There he was, my oldest droog with like his twinkling blue glazzies that shined with like mischief and a boyish smile on his pouty goobers that hadn't changed since the first day I met him.

"And why is that now Pete? I like to have fun like everyone else you know." My yahzick poked out at him before returning to my candy though his teasing was far from over.

"Haven't seen you here in a while, dear. Been busy with like all your other dry papery droogs?" He gave my gulliver a playful clop that I returned. In all honestly, Pete and I probably beat each other up more than any other more soul we found on the street.

"Better than you, what can I skazat? Now, what exactly is ittying on?"

"Heard something about the Owner's zheena popping odin out, so free drinks. Not sure how long it will last at this rate though."

"Oh! Sladky Pete! Thank you for satisfying our Anna's curiosity but I think what she really wants to know is where the "other" odin is at." My litso turned a bright shade of red for the 8th raz that day as Pete rolled his sea colored glazzies. I could hardly bring myself to smot at his litso that had hardened and became streaked with like annoyance. While he always had a strong distaste for Beryl, I couldn't kid myself into thinking that it was just her obnoxious behavior that changed my oldest and dearest droog. But the worry I felt was of course short lived at the chemicals rioting in my krovvy would not allow such chepooka.

"Ignore her," I recovered skorry as Beryl turned away from us interrogating the nameless malchick on Billy Boy's whereabouts, "Not the brightest crayon in the box."

"And yet you choose to spend raz with like her. I'm not sure which is worse, you or her honestly." He snapped staring britvas at me. There was nothing I could have skazzed to really save the situation or done really, so I ookadetted him standing there without a second messel. I wanted my moloko, but more than anything, I wanted my Alex.

"Mine?" I wonked to myself pushing passed hordes of chellovecks to get into the bar, which in my state believe it or not, was far from easy. "No, no, no, no, no, he belongs to no odin, the way it is meant to be." I smirked wrapping my rooks around a cold glass that was given to me by Bog knows who in that mob and began to nurse the white peet. I saw many familiar litsos in the Korova that nochy, many of them blurred, but most of them in such fine detail it would seem I was standing right next to them. My gulliver span in what seemed like 5 different directions at once; my heart replaced with what must have been a hive of bees.

Not knowing how, I was suddenly in front of him, him being Alex, who lounged on the full white couch, as if it where his very own throne. He was govoreeting to odin of the few litsos I didn't know before I must have loveted his glazz. I could not have scripted it better; his goobers forming into that oh so perfect grin that made me weak at the knees, the flair in his blue glazzies, and his plott that nearly coaxed me into him.

"Hi, hi, hi, there my Nan, it seems you did not find our parting satisfactory then?" My glazzies dropped to his half empty glass, though it was the other empty glass next to his noga on the floor that made my heart leap to my gorlo. This was not the average self controlled Alex I was govoreeting to, it was the real savage he would try to brag to me about during classes and late nochy visits.

"Parting is such...sweet sorrow." I manage to skazat with like surprising eloquence. He smottied up at me like how a starving Savanna lion must gaze on an unsuspecting gazelle. Had I not seen his empty otchkies I would have known to be all sharpened up by his glazzies most especially, The fire of Hell itself burned under Alex's blue glazzies and I was loveted in them like a child in a well.

"Come sit down with like uncle now love, no need for you to stand." He skazzed in such an icy tone that I near shivered. With like the skorry glance I shook my gulliver.

"Too many chellovecks dear, too many chellovecks for darling Nan."

"Come, come, no need to be like that, there is always room for a devotchka like you."

Quicker than I could comprehend even sober, Alex's free rook went up the skirt of my dress pulling me by my hip into his lap. I swung in such a way that my ankles draped over a stranger on the couch, who was too much into his own world to care, and my rock around the back of Alex's shiyah. His rook remained on my thigh holding me down though I was not entirely sure that I desired escape.

"See now, taken care of." He said as our glazzies met, fire meeting fire, both the drugs and my own feelings of lust making my chest heave. His smirk only grew on his molodoy litso viddying my reaction his touch, but I cared not. I lowered my goobers onto his finishing what I was started earlier that day. I belonged to Alex this nochy, whether I liked it, or not.

O~O

Little Miss Anemone:

Thank you for everyone who waited for this and reviewed my last chapters. More to come next week : )

Thank you to:

PandaLove01

Clive

JokersGF

Eve

A fan

Blue As Your Eyes

Sierradelarge


End file.
